Naruto,The One Winged Angel of Death
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: What if Sephirot had a son before he gone insane ? what if his sons name was Rikodu Sennin ? What if Naruto was his direct Descendant. watch out Konoha,He is The One winged angel of death
1. Chapter 1

The Forest of Death place where you can die in a Matter of seconds and dont even know what killed you,This lovely place was the current place where the Second Fase of the Chunnin Exams being held at Konohakagure no Sato,The hidden village of the of this God Forsaken place there was a yellow spike haired teen using a Kill me orange jumpsuit fighting a legendary ninja,know as the snake sannin Orochimaru,Orochimaru quickly was on the handseals to make a seal,making naruto unable to meld chackra to use a Jutsu

Orochimaru ran and gave Naruto a punch in the stomach "FIVE POINTED ELEMENTAL SEAL !"(didnt remember the name,sorry) making the blond fly away and hit on a three,Sakura seeing this Sakura throwed a kunai trying to pin him in the three,hitting naruto's arm in the process,and making him fall in the ground at the same time,making her feel like the usless bitch that she is,after this quick "Fight" orochimaru ran to bite sasuke and make him search orochimaru for power

-NARUTO MINDSET-

Naruto wake up in a sewer with a killing headhache "Uuh,where the fuck I am"he asked to himself not really expecting an awnser **"Follow my Voice**" he heard an voice say,Naruto was scared at first because the level of power in that voice,like a God,or a didnt really care,he just wanted to exit this place and go help his so called 'teammates' that always insulted him and leaved him behind,at first Naruto had a crush in Sakura,But quickly passed to hate her as she said that she hated him in her introduction.

Sasuke was just an Arrogant Jerk,Naruto at first felt pity for him as the Uchiha Clan was assasinated in front of him,but after some time really just didnt care about him,Sasuke hated naruto and didnt hide it,So Naruto didnt actually liked him,or cared abou him for that matter,the difference was that Naruto was hiding all of his true feelings,Why ? because he still had hope,Hope that he was going to be accepted and hope to make an family,he always said that he wanted to be the Greatest Hokage ever,but in reality,he just wanted to be accepted and have an family.

Naruto silently followed the voice,wondering where he was,untill he found a Large Red Cage,with a kanji for 'SEAL' in it,inside of this gate stood an man,this man had silver long hair and a black threnched coat,he had an HUGE katana,7 feet or more,at hand and Green Cat-Like eyes,After staring at naruto for a few seconds he spoke in an welcoming and Deep voice** "Hello There Naruto,I am sure that you have some questions,but let me finish first,My name is Sephirot,I was the General of a Group of Elite Warriors named S.O.L.D.I.E.R.S,we had special abilties because of a substance named MAKO in our blood,as I said i was an general untill I went Insane and decived my friends,but now I am fine,I was being manipulated by an Alien,Or Demon,Named J-E-N-O-V-A,but i was defeated by a man named Cloud Strife,But unknow to him I had an son before that,You know him as the Rikodu Sannin"** sephirot said,what made naruto almost faint,this man must be Incredibily Powerful so Why was he talking to him ?

"**He had his own sons but none of them had mine power,untill now,what I am about to say will change your life forever" he said making naruto go Wide-eyed "You are mine and Rikodu direct descendant,you have my powers sealed inside of you,but that seal that Orochimaru made unlocked all of your powers,I will unlock them now,are you ready,Naruto?**" Sephirot asked with clear happines in his voice to finally find his Descendant.

Naruto was silent for some time,Letting all of the information be absorved,he had an family,and he was descendant of not only one,but two of the most powerful beings that ever lived,and was about to gain almost infinite powers and Knowladge,He looked at Sephirot Cat-Like slitted eyes and said with no hint of remorse on his voice,only sincerity "I Accept"

**"Very well Naruto,I will make the process now,you will feel pain,after this fase of the exams I will Train you in Kenjutsu,I want you to have this blade,its name is Masamune,now she is part of you,you will treat her as such,understood** ?" Sephirot said with autority in his voice that made him an General,That and his almost godlike skill,Naruto nodded and grabbed masamune,admiring the beautiful sword in his hands,Sephirot nodding in approval touched naruto's head trought the bars of his cage filling Naruto with Mako and his Powers and Skills,This boy would be the new One Winged Angel,And would hopeffuly make good use of his Powers,and wouldn't made the same errors that he did

In truth he always hated himself because of his actions,he killed aerith,that fact alone made him fell terrible,He burned his home-city and decapitated his own mother,he was being controlled but he still did it,it was him controlled or not,Naruto Awakening his power was like an chance of redemption sent by Kami,He wasn't only going to protec the boy,he would make sure that he would be powerful enought to crush all of his enemies with his bare-hands,he would make him Suppres him.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto felt pain course trought his veins and the power entering his head,He felt all of his Kenjutsu Techniches entering his mind,he was feeling all of his memories entering his mind,unknow to him his Appearence was chaning,his outfif was now sephirots,He was with masamune in his right hand and his Hair was now reaching his awnkles,turning silver his eyes becoming slitted and cat-like,His whisker marks dissapearing,Mako now already inside of his hearth and his muscles growing and enduring,at a point that he could endure an sword in his heart without dying

After minutes that looked like hours to naruto,His transformation was Completed,he stood up with sephirots non-emontional eyes staring at the cage,he was now truly showing his emotions,he growed up in a way that he Needed to endure,so he didnt have many emotions and hated almost everyone of the Village,He was with almost more rage then sephirot when he discovered about the ShinRa experiments.  
>Watch Out,Konoha<br>The one winged angel of death is coming


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO - THE ONE WINGED ANGEL OF DEATH

CHAPTER TWO - UNLIMITED POWER.

Naruto groaned as he woke up slowly,remembering of his talk with his acenstor,The Nightmare himself,he looked aroun searching for his new companion,the bringer of destruction itself,the legendary katana, grabbed the hilt of the sword and felt all of his power blasting trought his body.

remembering about his teamnmates,he started to look for them in the forest of the death,not because he was worried for them,but if they died he was going to loose his place in the chunnin exams,growing up having little made him be extremely possesive of all thins he accomplished,so he isn't going to lose his position in the deadliest exam in the shinobi countries because of a fan-girl and a emo avenger.

approaching a river,naruto was shocked to see his reflection,instead of his spiked blond hair,he saw a long silver colored hair,just like his ancestor.'what the' naruto tought before hearing a voice inside of his head 'Now that we bounded,Naruto,I gave you my power,and changed your appearence in the process' sephirot said. "I see" naruto said calmly.

after a few hours looking for his teamnmates,he was getting a little annoyed,unsheating masamune he cutted trought the forest,cutting animals and threes as he passed them,unknow to naruto,he was attracting unwanted attention from the other teams.

-3rd Person POV SOUND TEAM -

dosu and his team were resting on the top of a three,their mission from Lord Orochimaru was to spy in the konoha team and strike sasuke uchiha when the pink-haired girl was at-sleep or very tired,when they heared a loud sond behind them,turning around they saw several threes falling in their direction..fast,jumping out of the way he saw what was causing such destruction.

a silver haired man cutting trought everything,and coming at their way,jumping out of the way of the blade rapidly,dosu tought he escaped from the blade as he was preparing to run,But he felt a stinging pain at his chest,The last thing dosu saw before he was cutted in half was his two teamnmates dying at the same time.

-SAKURA POV.-

Sakura looked on top of a three near-by,there stood a male using black clothes and Long,silver hair,what surprised her the most,was the katana the man had in his hands,It was huge,probaly bigger the man itself,and he had whisker marks in his cheeks,wait..whisker marks ? it was naruto !

'how did the baka became so powerful ? sasuke-kun deserves this power!" inner-sakura screamed in her head,she decided no to say it out-loud,because she could feel the power radiating from his could sense it crawling in her skin,it was scary,no,terrifying to be in his prescense.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto jumped from his position,On top of the three to face sakura,Looking around he saw the Genin he killed.'Pathetic Worms' naruto tought as he looked behind sakura,Sasuke was behind her with a seal in his neck and breathing heavily,Sakura looked over him again trying to discover how the 'Dope' gained so much power.

Naruto looked over her "Come,we don't have much time before the exam ends,Then I will explain my sudden transformation".

What shocked sakura the most was the lack of emotion in his voice,Naruto was the number one Knucklehead of Konoha,always screaming of how he would become hokage,And here he was,just after killing 3 shinobi,he didn't even seemed to care.

Sakura wasn't really a genin,she was just a really good academy student,she had always that having good grades would make her a shinobi and that sasuke would fall in love with her,But only now she had woken up,the shinobi world was an violent,Unforgiable Place,where a single flaw could kill you.

Sasuke had addapted to this world,As had naruto,but only now she was starting to see the danger in pulled her out of her train of toughts by punching her so hard in the face,that she flought trought a three of the forest of death and landed in a small river near-by.

"If you will slow me down,I shall punish you" Naruto said,grabbing sasuke and Walking in direction of the Tower where the third fase of the Chunnin Exams would be,sakura was in the river,blood coming out of her mouth,naruto punched her as hard as she punched him all of the times he asked for her friendship...was this how naruto felt all this time ?

sakura could only follow the incredible more powerful shinobi,Once in the academy,they tought the students that chackra is like a flame,and the Hokage chackra was like a bonfire,In his current state,Naruto Chackra could only be described as A hundred Bonfires,being lit at the same time,Sakura had no doubt,that Naruto was hiding a good part of his power to not attract anymore shinobi enemies.

They didn't met any opposition in their way to the tower,Sakura tought it was because Naruto prescense was so menancing and they reached the tower,Naruto throwed sasuke into it as he grabbed their team and the Sound team Scrools,Opening both of them at the same time,Summoning a great cloud of smoke .

Kakashi appeared "Yo-" he started his speach before stopping in shock,In front of him was a heavily changed,hokage level powered Naruto,A Badly Beaten and Bleeding Sakura and the Uchiha Prodigy with his face on the did his team did now ?.

-CHAPTER 4 WILL BE POSTED TOMMOROW.-


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi was surprised to say the least, not only had naruto had met his ancestor, Not only he was now at least at kage level, not only was he extremely powerful and could certainly beat kakashi himself, and not only was he ancestor of the legendary rikudo sannin, but he was hiding his power, that meant that kakashi could die just if he made contact with his total power.

He smiled, confusing Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi explained for Naruto, now that he saw how much he had truly hurt the boy, Kakashi wanted to train the three of them equally, but the civilian council made he train sasuke more then both of them, the reason that kakashi was telling Naruto this now, besides the fact he deserved to know, was that Naruto now had the power to take revenge on the civilian council.

Naruto thanked kakashi and then walked on the arena to his first (official) fight, He didn't know or care how to feel about kakashi, he made his decision when he woke up the first time after he discovered all of his powers and talked with Sephiroth.

He would destroy konoha, he would kill every single ninja or civilian in the village, no one would be spared, he and sephiroth had already put a plan together and Naruto was just waiting the right moment.

They were explained by the hokage that as more genin that planned hat passed the second fase, they would be having a tournament, as the names rolled up in a giant monitor, the names selected were

**Ino Yamananka vs Naruto Uzumaki.**

All the other genin started to look around, if naruto had passed, where was he,that was untill he jumped down in the arena, All of their eyes widening as large plates, Naruto had changed so much ! and they could feel the power radiating from him.

Ino team could only think of one thing, Ino was dead. She was naruto's first friend, until her parents told her to hate him and she started to treat him as badly as Sakura, calling him names and violently beating him

Ino once was a cool girl, but at the moment she was old enough to be clan head, she became not only a stick-up, arrogant asshole, she started to treat all other students of their class as shit.

Not even Shikamaru or Choji, Ino's teammates, Cared anymore, as she dropped into the arena, she was hoping that Naruto had forgot everything she did to him, Her hopes were crushed as she felt enough killing intent coming out of him to make a kage tremble.

At the time the judge said "Hajime", Ino felt a sharp pain that started to hurt more and more until it became unbearable, when she looked at the place where the pain was coming, She screamed and all of the audience Gasped.

In a speed that the human eye couldn't see, Naruto had cut off ino arm, as soon as the judge went to stop the fight, Naruto started to see all around him in slowmotion, Sephiroth told him it was the 'Adrenaline factor' that was boosted with the kyuubi chackra and his organism that now had mako.

So before anyone else could step into the arena, Ino was cut in half, dying before she hit the floor, what shocked the most every konoha-nin present that knew Naruto ,was that he was totally calm, and when questioned later he said to the Shocked Anbu Corps and Past Teammates of the academy

"Konoha civilians always called me a monster, now I became one" and walked away into his room into the tower. Truly he was, the one winged angel of death.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was walking trough the streets of Konoha, until a Anbu agent stepped in front of him.

"Naruto-sama" the anbu started to say before naruto stepped past him 'I don't have enough time to this shit, I have to talk with Sephiroth-sama' Naruto thought, the Anbu agent tried to get a hold on naruto, but he simply used an advanced teleport technique that Sephiroth-sama teached him.

Appearing at the top of the Hokage monument, Naruto gazed upon the village of Konohakagure, smirking, Naruto didn't realize of course, but sephiroth was manipulating his mind from the inside..

just like Jenova did to him.

-Sarutobi Office-

The third Hokage sat at his office hearing the reports of the Anbu, it was bad, Naruto Uzumaki was starting to develop strength, and worst of all, he was distancing himself from Sarutobi plans.

Sarutobi had plans he developed with Danzo to use Naruto as a weapon, and that is why Naruto suffered such tortures, So that when someone offered love, Naruto would be loyal to him and the leaf.

Then, Naruto would be trained on how to manipulate the Kitsune powers, and kill the other jinchuurikis, this way liberating the world from the cursed tailed beasts powers

Sarutobi hated all of the tailed beasts and the jinchuurikis, after he lost his wife on the Kyuubi attack, for now, he was going to research on all the changes Naruto had.

WITH SEPHIROTH

Sephiroth sat at the cage formerly used by the Kyuubi, while holding Masamune, until now, his plan was going smoothly, he had to be patient, Naruto was strong, but he needed to liberate all of his power and potential.

When the boy was ready, he was going to posses his body and kill every single shinobi in this new world, and then, he was going to enslave all the civilians, creating a perfect world, doing research until the time was right.

And then..

Gaia would be back.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was walking in the dense forest outside Konoha, His chakra and the energy sephiroth gave him was floating around him like a flowing river, His left eye was closed, for some reason he just couldn't open it, or he felt an extreme pain.

he was going towards Orochimaru's lair, he already knew about the Konoha attack, he discovered it after torturing a Oto Nin for fun, he couldn't allow Orochimaru destroy Konoha, he still had some people that he cared there, like Hinata-Chan.

he already decided the way he was going to kill Orochimaru, Sephiroth had shown it in his mind, he was going to kill the snake the same way Sephiroth did with the Midgar Zolon a long time ago.

Naruto knew too, he couldn't let any of Orochimaru twisted experiments survive, it was just too risky, so he was going to burn the whole village to the ground.

Naruto never knew about the modifications in his Left eye, he never knew that he was developing a powerful Dojutsu known only in legends.


End file.
